


What are friends for

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Brotp, Embarrassment, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev knows how to get the truth out of Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are friends for

It took some strong arming, but Bev finally managed to drag Will away from his files.

“I see why you wanted to come here.”

He flicked his chin towards the cashier.

Tall, dark, and dreadlocked glanced over at that exact moment.

Bev hissed in Will’s ear. “You’re so subtle.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before.”

“At least I don’t turn beet red whenever a certain doctor prances into the office.”

Will groaned. “I do not.”

Talk about your shit eating grins.

Sighing, Will flipped open his wallet.

“I got this.”

It was barely a peek. Just the edge of the foil packet.

Bev’s eyes lit up.

She wasn’t quite rubbing her hands together, but something was definitely going on. Will eyed her suspiciously.

It wasn’t until he tucked in the change that he noticed.

Fuck.

“So, how is he anyway?”

Oh yeah. That little sing song as she was herding him towards a table. He was dead.

Will sucked a sip of coffee through his teeth.

“How is who?”

They were definitely spending too much time together. She was almost as much a master of the eye roll as he was.

Bev tore open a sugar packet.

“Fine. Don’t tell me.”

“Nothing to tell.”

The shrug. The oh so casual pose. She’d wear him down.

Or -

“If you say so.”

A narrow escape was as good as any. Will made it through the rest of his coffee. The afternoon. By the time he pulled into Hannibal’s driveway, he was pretty sure he was home free.

Hannibal was in the kitchen hovering over a saute pan. He smiled at hearing Will’s keys clatter on the counter.

“I hope you’re hungry.”

Will kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Always.”

Hannibal turned just enough to steal another kiss.

“Something from the office with the mail. I didn’t open it.”

Peeking back, Will narrowed his eyes at a box wrapped in brown paper.

“My office?”

“Not mine.”

Hannibal lifted a spoon towards Will only to be waved away as Will stalked towards the counter.

“I didn’t think anyone at your office knew.”

“They don’t.”

Fuck.

He tore open the wrapper, barely managing to stifle a groan.

“Anything wrong, Will?”

Hannibal was still puttering.

“Uh, no. I just have to make a call.”

He ducked into the hallway with the box.

[Text: Will] Flavored condoms? I hate you.

[Text: Bev] Extra large.

[Text: Will] You suck.

[Text: Bev] Cherry. It’s the best one.

…

[Text: Bev] Ymmv. I’ll expect a full report.

[Text: Will] Fine. No pictures though.

[Text: Bev] Bastard!

[Text: Bev] How red are you right now?

[Text: Will] Muting you on the count of three. One, two. Bye loser.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam.


End file.
